


First time in a long time

by Heartofhubris



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Julia could feel it when Henry's prayers reached her. She had no issue helping him, but she wanted something in return.AKA, I saw this scene and thought "Oh if i was Henry I'd be down to bone so quickly" and this happened.
Relationships: Henry Fogg/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	First time in a long time

The liquor burned down his throat. He had already gone through so many timelines that he was older than his body technically was, and able to normally handle much more than the average human, or magician could. Damn Jane for having looped him into keeping his memories. 

It wasn’t technically her fault, though. He had lost his eyes, leaving him to darkness, this time. Sometimes, he lost his hands, sometimes his eyes. There was a memorable one where he had lost the bones in his hands, but so long as he stayed alive, he was able to continue. Julia had enchanted his glasses, so he could technically see, but there was an emptiness to this vision. Not quite the same as his own eyes, yet enough so he didn’t run into things. He managed to recharge them when needed, and that was all he could do. 

His lips still tasted of the liquor he had drank. 

It was, of course, that moment that Julia walked into his office. And he couldn’t help his soft chuckle, seeing her outline. 

“Miss Wicker,” he said, looking away from her. Her magic, her everything, was just a little too intense on his glasses. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The pause was nearly audible. Her footsteps, moving closer, were actually audible. 

“I have…” She paused, and he could hear her lick her lips softly. “I could feel you calling out,” Julia admitted. “This seed inside me, I can…” Her words trailed off again, for once thinking through her words well. The rasp in her voice was worse than normal. 

“Just come out and say it,” he said, the cadence in his voice oddly normal for the amount of liquor he had ingested. 

“I can fix your eyesight,” she said. His laugh was gentle, when she said that. 

“Miss Wicker, though your intention is good…” Yet, her words cut him off. 

“If I was a normal Magician, I wouldn’t be able to. But, I’m much more than that… And I think you know that.” Henry moved to the desk he normally sat at, and carefully took off his glasses, setting them down. The scarring hadn’t gotten better, or worse. The fire danced over the area, only highlighting the marks on his face. 

“I do. But should you use that magic for those who really need it.” 

“You do. And… I don’t know why, but when I help people… It grows.” Julia swallowed, nervous in her words. “Let me help you.” Her words didn’t offer much in the way for excuses. 

“You won’t take no for an answer, will you?” 

“No.” He heard her small chuckle, and he felt his own lips curve up. “Come here,” she said. He heard her feet move to him, and he felt her hand reaching out to him. After a moment, his hand moved to hers, his smile still rueful. 

“Where are we going? I am still currently blind.” 

“Just a few steps over to your right. I need a little bit of space.” It was just a few, and she stopped him, before pausing. “Sit down, please. On your knees.” He gave a slight nod, and sat down as she had instructed. The soft shuffle in front of him let him know that she was sitting down, just like he was. 

“I would feel more comfortable if you explained what you’re doing.”

“The magic doesn’t have words,” she returned. “Unlike what normal magic is like. No language can explain this.” She paused again. “I’ll need to touch you,” she then said. 

“That’s alright. I’ve been touched before.” She laughed, but it sounded almost like a scoff. 

“That’s true.” Her hands moved closer to his face. They stopped a few inches away, pulled a way an inch, and he heard her draw a breath in. “This… shouldn’t hurt.” And, he felt her delicate fingers on his face, palms on his cheekbones, and his eyes closed, though it didn’t change anything. He assumed that his lashes brushed against her palms, but she didn’t flinch away. 

The warmth covered over his face, focused on his eyes, and just when he thought that he could not take another instance, it ended, and he felt her hands pull away. His eyes slowly opened, looking at her. No matter how inappropriate it may be, he could not have thought of a more beautiful sight than the woman in front of him, her shirt having ridden up slightly, covering only the needed. Even knowing that she had been his student, and knowing that he had absolutely no right, his body acted faster than his mind could work, for once. 

His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her close. Their lips met in a very fast, harsh kiss, and the moment he realized what he was doing, he could feel her hand on his shoulder, her nails digging into his suit the slightest.

Yet, he pulled away from her, and she gasped slightly, her eyes fluttering slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking at her, his emotions still the same as when his eyes finally had come back. 

“Kiss me again,” she whispered, nothing more than that. Her voice was broken, and honestly, Henry hadn’t had a decent lay in a few cycles. A few seconds of silence, of ice ready to crack, and their eyes were looking at each other, hers half-lidded, his searching. There was enough conviction in her that Henry pressed forward, his hand moving back to her neck, moving up to her hair, lacing tightly into the strands. His body moved over her, balancing on one of his hands, pressing her to the floor. He felt her legs move to steeple on either side of his waist, opening her up, if it wasn’t for the pants. 

It was no matter, of course, for now. He was human, not an animal. He pulled his lips from hers, moving to kiss her neck, then to her shoulders. His eyes were open, drinking in every part of her, every inch he was able to see. It was more than a breath of fresh air, and yet he couldn’t even make that comparison honestly. There is nothing quite like losing your vision and then regaining it again. Of course, it had happened a few times, but this was the first time he had seen something honestly beautiful. 

His fingers moved over her side, slowly tracing lines only he could see. He wanted nothing more than her everything. Though no matter what, he moved his hand to her shoulder, then her chin. 

"I need your consent, Julia." his voice was stern, as normal, but clearly keeping his passion in check.

"Dean-"

"Henry. unless you want some roleplay." he chuckled slightly. 

"Henry, I need you to fuck me right now. Please." Her hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer, the smallest noise coming from her. He couldn't quite tell if it was pleasure, desire, or some kind of hurt he wouldn't be able to be placed. Even still, he didn't let up quite yet. He knew they needed to take out some frustrations, and this would benefit them both. 

His hand landed on her hip, before running up her sides, catching her shirt and pulling it off her. She moved her arms down, working at his buttons, trying to take them off. Her fingers were deft enough to open his coat, and he took the initiative to remove it as well. It took longer than both of them wanted, and she pulled him close enough to kiss her again, only for him to take her bra off. 

His fingers moved down her pants, opening up the zipper, and he slipped his hand into her underwear, kissing her, his actions clear on what he desired. 

Their clothes were soon enough discarded, leading them to pause for just a moment, until he pulled away from her, his fingers slipping into her. It didn’t take too long for her to finish on his fingers, softly moaning but not saying a single word. She tugged him up to meet her, kissing him deeply. 

She reached down between their bodies, guiding his cock just where she wanted it. Her voice finally came out. 

“Please, Henry,” she said, voice soft and scratchy. He wasn’t one to keep someone waiting in this situation, and he pressed into her as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing much more sweetly than what would be expected. Her moan reached his ears, as he continued to kiss her, his breath spanning over her breath. 

After a moment, she managed to roll them, so she was on top of him again. Her lips connected with his again, before rubbing her slit against his cock, naturally lubricating him. 

“I’m not exactly a patient person,” he informed her, his hands moving to her hips, grinding her just as he liked, and her soft chuckle was felt against his chest. 

“Me either,” she responded, adjusting her body so he could easily slip into her, a soft groan came from both. Her lips connected with his again, as he started to guide her pace, quick and hard. She leant back, forcing her hips out of his rhythm, grinding against him. Her moans were loud, and one of her hands moved to her breast. Her sounds were soft, and he could tell every instant of why someone would call her a goddess. A face of bliss and a beautiful body, sounds that almost came from heaven itself. 

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, a chuckle once again on her lips. 

“I can hear your prayers to me, Henry,” she reminded him, and he offered a crooked grin to her. He thrusted hard into her to deflect, and she was certainly distracted. 

She leant back up to play with her clit, and his thoughts soon returned, only for him to feel her tighten around his cock. 

Their rutting didn’t last too long; both were vastly too pent up. Her finish came first, and she leaned against his chest, his cock still inside her. 

“You can’t tell anyone this happened,” he said. 

“I won’t… But nothing will happen if it comes out. She sat up slightly, looking at him as her chin rested on his chest. “I’m not your student.”

“You have been.”

“And who knows that? Me, you. Jane, but she’s not exactly here to share that.”

“As in every time, Miss wicker, you are correct.” She tightened her inner muscles, still around him as he was softening. 

“It’s Julia,” she responded, teasing. “Unless you want some roleplay.” her teasing was obvious. It only took them a few moments to clean up, and they parted, only mentioning it when they saw each other and had an empty room. 

**Author's Note:**

> please review this i do too many rarepairs to get so few comments plz pity me


End file.
